narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Houzoko Clan
ＨＩＳＴＯＲＹ Having legends said to have been born from the hottest flames known to man came the Houzoku. Although existing for hundreds of years. Their appearance had only recently sprouted. Leaving only a small amount of shinobi to catch the rare glimpse of their existence, as they preferred to keep their existence practically unknown or, even a myth. The clan, within the past was always quiet. Having history dated back to the time the Tree of Life existed within the planet of nothing but rare sightings during combat. However, never wanting to participate within the wars due to their humble and peaceful moral. The clan was not afraid to defend themselves as well as the innocent against the opposing shinobi. Keeping their secrets hidden within the heart of their scorched empire. ＣＯＳＭＥＴＩＣ The main feature of the clan dwells within the abnormality of their irises and exterior flesh. Having literally revealing an inferno of flames within them, although the color of the member's eyes is based off their own chakra's color. Also as for the flesh. The clan members were easily made out from one another from the unique glowing markings, making it seem as if their flesh itself was molten itself. ＰＥＲＳＯＮＡＬＩＴＹ Members within this clan bear the sole strength and determination to never give up, causing their climbing amount of strength within battle. Growing stronger the more they're injured. ＳＴＲＥＮＧＴＨＳ {2} Positive - Exceptional Stamina Positive - Superior Ninjutsu ＷＥＡＫＮＥＳＳＥＳ {2} Negative - Below Average Taijutsu Negative - Inferior Genjutsu ＫＥＫＫＥＩ ＧＥＮＫＡＩ {Obsidian} A state/Transformation only the Houzuke clan is available to undergo. This state occurs when the influence of both Yin and Yang type chakra fuse with within the clan member's chakra. The first physical representation that the act baa begun would be the notable pigment of the skin that would now be a visibly dark color. Their entire body gaining a rather thick layer of perceivable rough texture that would commence to fulfill its uses. The first and foremost would be the gain of an immunity to high temperatures as the name states "obsidian" being a strong material that can withstand high temperatures even those of lava. A secondary one that would be enacted would be the heightened defenseful uses of the skin as it provided to lessen the susceptibility of being penetrated by sharp object, and the ability to force this to be used offensively for heavy strikes. Chakra. Using large chakra reserves that when the Obsidian transformation is enacted it would begin to increase the production of the cell's mitosis stage to increase the amount of cells that are crated exponentially, through a similar state of cancer; however, it would be controlled by am out of chakra that was used. The shape molded by it and so on. The Houzuke could implement a small mutation that when they desired to change form they place their chakra in a small location that would begin to reanimate them to a different form that begin to reform every part that was need so as to achieve the desired component. {Hōmatsu} A tremendously heated flame unique to only the clan members, having capability of even burning ordinary flames, rivalling the heated temperatures of the Amaterasu. As well as even being shaped via flame solidification for defensive/offensive purposes. ＡＢＩＬＩＴＩＥＳ {Flame Absorption} Rank: ??? Description: The Houzoku possess the ability to literally swallow/consume any aspect of fire. Having even the capability of utilizing the chakra within a fire based ninjutsu attack as their own, or even sending the fire based attack back as if it were their own. However, the ability of absorption is ONLY capable of working against fire based attacks. {Gift of the Flame} Rank: ??? Description: Utilizing both Yin{Spirit} and the nature of Fire. The Houzoku possess the ability of sacrificing a portion of their own chakra, or chakra absorbed via Flame Absorption to create a living flame based elemental construct. However, if the construct is already created. The Houzoku are capable of absorbing them for a retrieval of the remaining chakra the fire based constructs posses. ＣＬＡＮ ＡＣＨＩＥＶＥＭＥＮＴＳ - - - ＲＥＣＥＮＴ ＣＬＡＮ ＨＩＳＴＯＲＹ -The Houzoku, once more making their appearance once more had set the goal in allowing the next generation of their clan members enter the great world in order to live normal lives, or even the lives of shinobi. Only in an attempt on a first step towards peacefully living with the outside world. - ＦＡＭＩＬＹ ＴＲＥＥ -Aya Houzuke -Great Elder Tetsu Houzuke -Elder Mimori Houzuke -Elder Kento Houzuke -Clan Leader Touza Houzuke -Member Akira Houzuke